


Banana's And Blow Jobs

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Practicing on bananas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mickey's practicing sucking dick on banana to impress Ian. Ian, of course, caught him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana's And Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> So I was kind of thinking this was sometime after 3x03??? Yeah I don't really know, it seemed like a good idea at eleven, but actually writin it at one in the morning is a whole different ball game :p

Mickey was situated in the back room of the Kash And Grab with the door opened a crack so he could keep an eye out for Ian. He was probably out again with the old grandpa if his.

Mickey's face turned a bright shade of pink as he looked at his hand. He quickly looked away again.

"Get a fucking grip man." He rolled his shoulders and brought the banana in his fingers up to his lips. He took a deep breath and started sucking on the tip of it.

The only thing that kept his mouth around this stupid fucking banana was the thought of that fucking Ned's mouth around Ian's cock. That was his cock.

He mimicked the movements that Ian had always done to him. Taking it in his mouth as much as he could, trying to deep throat, (which he'd never admit to gagging on) and running his tongue over the tip of the banana.

This would be a hundred times better if it were actually Ian's dick though.

*

Ian had walked into the Kash And Grab, but didn't see anyone around. He checked the freezer and then saw the door to the back room open just slightly.

What he didn't expect to see was Mickey's head bobbing up and down on a yellow banana. His back was to the door and Ian slipped away so that he could watch Mickey, but go unnoticed.

After a few minutes Mickey threw the banana in the waste basket and looked around the room. Ian quickly slipped to the door and slammed it shut.

"Mickey? Where the fuck are you?" he shouted.

Mickey came sauntering out of the back room with a wide smirk spread across his. "Where were you, Gallagher?"

"Out," Ian said as he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "What were you doing in the back room instead of watching the counter?"

He watched as Mickey cocked his head towards the freezer and said, "Come with me and I'll show you."

Ian couldn't lock the door fast enough, given the little preview he's just been shown. He followed Mickey and shut the door behind them.

Mickey wasted no time in dropping to his knees on the floor and undoing Ian's pants. He never looked up at Ian's eyes, but instead focused on the dick in front of him.

Ian gasped as Mickey's tongue flicked across the tips few times, and he grabbed a fist full of black hair as Mickey actually wrapped his mouth around Ian's hard cock.

Mickey was trying to think of everything he liked, then trying to do it to Ian. And from the moaning coming from above him, it was working.

It didn't take long before Ian was blowing his load down Mickey's throat while Mickey swallowed every drop. He stood up and swiped a hand across his mouth.

Ian looked down at the hard on in Mickey's pants and smirked. "Better then that fucking grandpa of yours?" Ian smiled and said, "He's not my grandpa. And I'm not sure if it was better, might need another one to be sure."

Mickey caught on to the teasing and punched Ian on the arm. "You fucking wish. You just got done, twenty bucks says you can't get it up in the next twenty minutes."

"You're on."

He heard Mickey muttering as he walked out of the freezer, "I was right, it is better then a banana."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (: Come see me on Tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and feel free to send me a prompt if you want! (: <3


End file.
